This invention relates generally to decorative panels, and more particularly to a decorative composite panel having the appearance of tongue-in-groove construction and the method of making same.
In certain furniture or wall covering applications wood panels are used for decorative purposes. Such panels are typically of two types of construction. The first type of construction employs individual solid wood boards which are interconnected by tongue-in-groove joints. Panels constructed in this way are very expensive due to the cost of the boards and the labor and equipment required to form the tongue-in-groove joints. As such, these panels are only used in the highest quality, and accordingly most expensive, furniture or wall coverings. The second type of construction attempts to emulate the first type construction at a reduced cost, both as to material and labor. Such second type of panel construction employs a large sheet of composition wood material covered on one surface with a decorative veneer embossed to give the appearance of solid wood. To make the panel look like it is formed of individual boards interconnected by tongue-in-groove joints, strips of the veneer are removed and the underlying material stained an appropriate matching color. While panels constructed in this manner have found wide acceptance in both furniture and wall coverings, their use has been limited to economy applications because, upon cursory examination, their construction is apparent and has never fully met the appearance of panels of the first described type of construction.